The manual sorting or item-processing environment is readily described as a wide range of event-based stimuli with physical dynamic activity. For example, the current state of parcel processing is one where people who process parcels within a manual sorting facility are continually acquiring package information from each package's label. Given the acquired information, a range of decision types and activity are possible for each job type (the “per-package decision process”). Items may be moved between job positions in sorting facilities using a flexible array of conveyor belts, slides, trays, bags, carts, etc.
Although parcel sorting has been greatly improved through the use of modern technologies such as code readers and computer-controlled conveyor systems, the sorting process still requires a knowledgeable and attentive labor force to coordinate and track the parcels during sorting. The process of sorting parcels bound for a variety of destinations throughout the world typically involves several sorting steps. A preliminary sort may be followed by several intermediate sorts, intermediate transport steps by air or rail or feeder truck, and additional sorting at one or more intermediate hub facilities, before a parcel is placed in a package car for delivery to the final destination.
In many existing sorting systems, each intermediate sort may require a separate sort instruction on a label applied to the parcel. Some systems may print a sort instruction in ink directly onto the parcel during each intermediate sort. The repeated processing and labeling of a parcel during multiple sorts represents a significant cost and creates a risk of causing a sorting or handling error during every step. Often, the text on a printed label is somewhat small and difficult to read unless the personnel are positioned close enough to read it. The font size on the label may be limited by the anticipated use of multiple sorting labels on a single parcel, causing time delays and limiting sorter efficiency.
The additional time and costs associated with applying an additional label for every intermediate sort instruction represents a significant barrier to efficiency and profitability in the parcel sorting and loading process. Multiple sort labels may lead to confusion and incorrect sorting. The costs of applying a label include paper and ink, a printing device, and a printing station at every location where a label is needed. Adding a printing station typically consumes valuable floor space in a sorting facility that may already have limited space. Also, additional personnel are typically required to monitor the proper functioning of a label applicator. Most label printing systems typically cause periodic and recurring delays due to printer malfunctions, duplicate or overlapping labels, non-sticking labels, inaccurate labeling, as well as routine printer maintenance. These tasks created by the use of multiple labels impose a considerable expense on the sorting process. The label printing step also introduces a time delay during each and every intermediate sort process that, for large batches of parcels, can amount to a significant increase in processing time.
Additionally, packages traveling throughout a facility may become reoriented such that the operator cannot read the instructions communicated on the label without reorienting the package. The reorientation results in a less efficient sorting process.
Sorting systems also need to be able to handle processing for exception items. Many conventional item-processing systems utilize on-the-floor item processing exception areas where an exception item is physically removed from the processing system and handled on an expensive and labor intensive individual basis. These on-the-floor areas may adversely impact the processing facility's balance of facility configuration, productivity, methods and throughput.
In some instances, off-the-floor exception handling may be able to reduce physical exception handling. These systems may use item acquire and re-acquire stations whereby instances of label acquisition exceptions and instruction-change exceptions are handled electronically rather than manually. However, the use of off-the-floor exception areas enabled by fixed item acquire and re-acquire stations imposes an early processing deadline and does not allow for instruction changes after an item has passed the re-acquire station. Also, this method still requires considerable on-the-floor equipment for both, acquire and re-acquire stations.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a system for displaying a unique sort instruction for each of a plurality of parcels while meeting the efficiency objectives required in a modern parcel sorting facility. There is also a need for a system that can display the sort instruction without delaying the sorting process. A related need exists for developing a low-maintenance system that requires little or no skilled supervision. In addition, a need exists for a system that can handle processing for exception items without imposing an early processing deadline or requiring a considerable amount of equipment.
Embodiments of the present invention overcome many of the challenges present in the art, some of which are presented above.